Forever
by BABEb00
Summary: PrueAndy. Prue comes back from her and Andy's biggest fight yet, after 3 years. Happy and enganged to another man. While Andy hasn't moved on from Prue and is torn ever since she left. READ IT!
1. Back from the plane crash and Paris

_Hope you guys like this one... Please R&R..._

* * *

"What room is Prue Halliwell in?" Piper rushed to the counter and asked. She didn't notice Andy standing on the opposite side of the desk.

"Piper? Did you just ask for Prue?" Andy asked walking over to Piper. Piper knew she shouldn't tell Andy. But what can she do? He has been miserable the past three years especially when he got the divorce papers.

"Uhm." Piper said looking down. It hurt to see Andy like that but on Prue's orders. What can she do?

"I understand. See you. I hope." He said as the nurse pointed to the right of Andy who walked away with the saddest face.

"Pheebs what the hell?" Piper said walking towards the bed where Prue was sitting upright and Phoebe was sitting beside her with a smile on her face.

"She called me too." Phoebe said motioning to Prue who was playing with something on her hand. Suddenly Andy walks in the door.

"Oh…" Andy said walking away. Phoebe looked at Piper then they both looked at Prue who just looked down at the sight of Andy.

"You should really talk to him Prue." Piper said. "Everyday Andy would go in the manor with a boquet of flowers that says sorry. Then he would go up in your room and cry until it's time to go to work. He stopped when he got the divorce papers. He instead burried himself in whatever work. HE has 4 jobs now. He's an inspector, a chef, and a volunteer at anywhere he finds that needs one."

"How many bucks are you going to give me if Andy's standing at the side of the door?" Phoebe asked. She knew that he was there wanting to see Prue and say 'hi'. Just that he couldn't.

"5" Prue said. They then stayed quiet and heared Andy on the phone…

"Morris? This is Trudeau. I need to switch cases with you. Please. I'm begging you. I don't want this case anymore. Just switch with me. Damn. Fine. Just forget it." Andy said hunging up the phone. He saw Phoebe peek at him.

"Hey Pheebs." Andy said. Phoebe smiled at him and motioned him to go inside the oom. He just shook his head.

"Wanna go for a walk Andy?" Phoebe asked. Andy knew that once Phoebe wants to talk to you. You can't find a way out.

"Sure." He said. Then they started walking.

"Why did you go in the room?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not only in homicide now. I have all different kinds of cases. And uh. The crash is one of them." Andy explained. Phoebe just nodded as if she understood. But she didn't she didn't think that was the real reason why Andy went inside the room.

"Andy? Are you still depressed about the divorce?" Phoebe asked not knowing what she just did.

"Wouldn't you be? You got divorce papers after a year of seperation to the person you thought that will love you forever and that if both of you got married it would never end in pieces like this! I mean she could atleast explain to me a year ago why she sent the papers. Why is she punishing me like this?" Andy asked tearing up. Suddenly he got a call from Morris.

"Trudeau. Oh. Hey Daryll. Captain said we can. Alright. Thanks so much." Andy said then hunged up.

"Morris. HE said that I'm off your sister's case." He said a little relieved. Then left.

When Phoebe got inside the room Prue and Piper were laughing while her face was sad.

"Hey Pheebs. I thought you were going to get us muffins?" Prue asked still giggling at the story Piper told her about Phoebe and this guy she met at P3.

"Oh. I…Forgot…I guess…" Phoebe said talking a chair and sitting down next to Piper and Prue.

"You talked to Andy didn't you?" Prue said. She stopped giggling realizing what her little sister has just done.

"Yeah. But don't worry. He said we won't be seeing him anymore unless we're in big trouble." She said.

Prue looked down. She wanted to see Andy. But then again. The doesn't want to bring old memories back.

"So the manor still looks the same." Prue said looking around at the manor. It looked like she hasn't left at all. There on the counter table she saw all the cards that has her name on it. Piper glared at Phoebe. She had told Phoebe over and over again to hide the cards from Prue since she came back.

"What's all this?" Prue looked at the stacks there. She opened one and read it…

_Dear Prue,_

_Please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I love you. Please understand that. Sorry._

_Andy_

"Oh. So. Uhm. It's dated a week ago." Prue said looking at the card. A week ago was the day she got into the car crash. Even though she sent the divorce papers and even thought he singed them. He still loves her.

"Piper? Phoebe?" Andy screamed from the door not realiing that Prue's there in the living room still reading the cards.

* * *

_So. Did you guys like it?Well did you? R&R please. Tell me what you guys think... I already wrote the first 3 chapters but suggestions are always always always welcome! Okay! Please... R&R..._


	2. The Talk and The Fiance

_Here's the next chapie. Hope you guys like the story. There will be more people and there will be the explanation about why they split up on the 3rd chapter which I'm going to post when I get a new review from a reader for this fanfic. The chapter is already uploaded here in my documents so...waiting for the review.

* * *

_

"I'm sorry. They aren't here." Prue said politley but when she saw that Andy was there standing in front of the door it made her feel guilty. Somehow. It just did.

"Oh. Bye." He said going outside. He didn't want to talk to Prue. Not now. Not ever. But one side of him wants to really really badly talk to her. Ask her what made her go away that night she did.

"Wait! Andy can we talk? Please?" Prue screamed first then begged a little. She wanted to talk to Andy to explain what the hell happened 3 years ago.

"I'm only suppose to have lunch with your sisters but I guess since they aren't here. Whatever." Andy said walking inside the door. Prue pushed him out, took his hand and went inside her car.

"Where are we going Prue?" Andy asked while Prue just drove as fast as she can on the freeway leading to a place Andy once knew but forgot.

"Exploratorium." Prue said not looking at Andy. She was looking at the road and switching lanes to get there quicker.

"I missed you." Andy whispered int he air while Prue who was humming a song from her head just didn't mind what Andy was saying.

"Say that again." Prue said parking. It wuold usually take them 30 minutes to get there but with Prue's wrecklesss driving live that. It only took them 5.

"Nothing. Just wondering why you want to talk here of all the places in the bay area." Andy said. Prue knew that isn't really the reason why.

"Because this is where we usually go to talk so. I just thought..." Prue said being cut by Andy.

"You thought that things didn't change like before?" Andy asked. He knew that was the thing that was on PRue's mind. And he was right.

"Exactly." THey started walking to the two seats inside temlple-like thing there over viewing the lake where people were macking and being romantically linked. Then there they saw two people getting married. It brought back memories of thepast. Their marriage.

_Alomst 4 Years Ago._

_"Prue. You know that I will always love you. Everysince I was little and we combined our lives. I have always had that feeling of you more than a friend. In every dream of mine starting a family. The woman always is you. Now that we are getting married. Our dreams will come true. I will make all your dreams come true just like you are doing right now. Getting married to me." Andy said looking deeply in Prue's eyes. _

_"Your turn Prudence." The priest said. Prue first looked deep into Andy's eyes and said her vows._

_"You are making all my dreams come true Andy. Since before I can even remember loving someone other than my family, I knew I love you. You have always been there for me. Even though you don't always agree with my desicions you still back me up knowing how stuborn I am. I love you. You are the only person that not only accept my good side, but also my bad side. Thank you for always loving me. I love you. For always and forever."_

Both stared at the newly weds. Both remincing about their wedding that was officially over a year ago. They both snapped out when they saw kids hug the tow and scream mommy and daddy to the newlyweds.

"So what did you want to talk about Prue?" Andy asked taking the memories of their wedding out of his mind. Prue did the same.

"Are you mad at me?" Prue asked. Andy just plainly shook his head. He is mad at her. But seeing those eyes. Seeing her face makes every emotion but love and happiness in his heart all gone. He stared at the swans down the lake. They made a heart shape. Again was a memory that popped into both of their minds.

_15 Years ago. They were 11_

_"Hey. You think that we can do that too?" Andy asked in sarcasim looking at the swans forming a heart. Prue was just looking at the swans not thinking before Andy asked her the question._

_"You're just trying to kiss me aren't you?" Prue asked knowing Andy just wanted to kiss her. He nodded. Prue then kissed him. She pecked him. But Andy made it more than that. They macked._

Both had a grin on their faces when they were thinking this. Prue broke the silence not want ing Andy to notice she was as weak for him even though she left him

"Are you really not mad at me? You know all three of us heared you begging Morris to switch cases with you in the hospital."

"I'm not mad. I'm just happy that you're here." Andy said trying to kiss her. She first hesitated. She hasn't seen Andy for quite a long time. But his kisses were just far too strong for Prue to go against. So she gave up and they shared a kiss.

Andy's hand first went to Prue's face then her stomach.Then when Prue touched Andy's face. Andy took her hand. There on the left hand, he felt a bump which at first he ignored thinking about Prue still wearing her wedding ring. But when Andy once again touched her hand while they macked. Prue felt it too. She then felt so guilty and broke the kiss.

"Andy. I have something to tell you." Prue said looking at the ring on her left hand. Andy saw that isn't one of the rings that he gave her. Andy sat there thinking about what he and Prue just did. They were kissing. Passionatly. Just like they did long before.

"What?" He said knowing what Prue was going to say. Suddenly someone covered Prue's eyes. She smelled the scent and realized who it was. Her fiance!

"Hey honey!" He said. Prue and Andy looked at each other and then at the man standing in front of them. Has he seen them kissing? How long has he been there? both thought about the questions not looking at each other. Prue jumped up and hugged the man standing in front of him. He kissed her passiotaly but Prue broke it just before she could reply the kiss realizing Andy's there.

"Andy. This is my boy...fiance...Bane Jessup." Prue said to Andy. Bane looked at PRue in confusion and nodded his head like he has already heared about him. Ofcourse he has. Prue use to always talk about him for the past 9 months or so when he and Prue were only friends. But she stopped thinking about him when she...

* * *

_R&R if you guys liked it alright?_


	3. Franchesca Isabella

_A little surprise in this chapter... Please R&R_

* * *

"Well. I've heard about you before." Bane said shaking hands with Andy. Andy did the same. Then he stood up and left.

"Bane? Howcome you knew that I'm here?" Prue asked. She realized that Bane didn't see anything. If he would've punched Andy much like he did once before in Paris.

"I didn't I just wanted to see the beautiful view you so much bragged about when we were in Paris." He said and cuddled her closer to him. He was cold with the San Francisco weather in the summer. Mostly cloudy. Sometimes sunny.

"Oh. So how's your flight?" Prue asked. She wondered if he rode in his private plane relaxing or worrying about what happened to her.

"I got worried about you so I didn't sleep the whole 12 hours." Bane said and grinned at her. Prue stood up followed by Bane and walked towards the car which wasn't there.

"Where the hell is my car!" Prue screamed. Bane pointed at a neary parking spot where the new compact Hummer is parked.

"A gift for being alive." Bane said and handed her the keys into her car.

ANDY'S PAD

"She has a fiance Andy! For God's sakes stop doing this to yourself!" He yelled at himself staring at the mirror. He looked at the wrecked him. He was lonely without Prue. Now even lonlier that she's getting married to another man.

"Andy? ARe you in here?" Daryll asked walking in the room where he was standing. Andy whipped the tears in his eyes.

"It's okay to cry man." Daryll said trying to comfort Andy.

"So what's up?" Andy asked. Daryll almost never visits his house unless he has an important clue leading upto the suspect.

"Bane Jessup just..." Daryll said being cut by Andy.

"He got here from Paris hours ago?" Andy asked. Daryll just nodded.

"What about him?" Andy asked.

"Well. As I am pretty sure you know he got here by private plane. He has an enemy in buisness that will do anything to get him and his company down. We are all thinking that that enemy from the rival company did that to Prue's plane the other day." Daryll said.

"Was Bane Jessup accompanied by anyone other than his workers?" Andy asked. Daryll nodded and took out a picture of a girl that looks so much like Prue.

"2 years old Franchesca Isabbella." Daryll said. He knew by Andy's smile that Andy was both hurt and happy about the little girl.

"Looks just like her mother. Can I have this picture?" Andy asked taking the picture from Daryll and Daryll nodded and left his apartment.

The whole night Andy just looked at the picture of the little girl who reminded him of how much he loves PRue and how beautiful she is.

"She has a child with Bane. She won't need me she doesn't need me." Andy said to himself holding the picture up and falling in a deep deep slumber where he and Prue can still live happily ever after.

* * *

_R&R Please..._


	4. Giving you the answer

_Short chapter. I am really busy with school and everything planning the dance and all those things._

_Thanks for everyone who reviews. Please R&R_

* * *

"I promise that I'll be back tommorow Phoebe." Prue said while walking towards the door accompanied by Bane who was carrying both her suit cases.

"But. You said that the last time you went away. And I didn't see you for 3 years!" Phoebe said not trusting Prue will do as she promised.

"Trust me. We have 2 surprises for you and Piper so you better wait in the morning. Around 8am. Alright?" Prue said kissing Phoebe goodbye and Bane did as well.

"Okay. YOu have to promise me that." Phoebe screamed acroos the place as she slammed the door.

"What do you think her suprise are?" PHoebe asked Piper who was cleaning the dishes.

"I don't know. I think we got a lot of those from her already you know." Piper said sounding a little mad at Prue. SHe had her whole right to be. Before a week ago they haven't even heared from PRue. Now they find out she's engaged to Bane and very rich and successful just in 3 year time.

"YOu don't care about her suprise do you? You just acted when she was in the hospital trying to make her feel better huh?" PHoebe asked Piper cornering her. Piper just nodded her head and headed upstairs. Phoebe did the same as she finished washing the dishes.

POLICE STATION 6AM.

"Okay Trudeau. Are you going to interview Prue Halliwell or what?" Daryll asked Andy as Andy just kept on staring outside the window as if imagining the little girl outside waiting for him.

"I am. Just. I don't know." ANdy said. Daryll understood.

"If you want me there I will be there." Daryll said.

"I can handle this. I mean I cannot have personal intentions get in my work before. Why should they be a reason now?" ANdy asked standing up and heading to the manor where he expected to find PRue and ask her questions about the plane crash.

MANOR

"Andy? WHat brings you here at 7am?" Phoebe asked disapointed on seeing Andy instead of PRue.

"I was just hoping that I could reach Ms. Prue Halliwell about the plane crash a week ago. " He said proffesionally. Phoebe knew what that meant. Andy is hurting inside. That ANdy's there just to interview PRue and nothing else. Not a social call or anything like that.

"Oh. She isn't here. SHe should be in an hour. SO if you want to wait or stop by in an hour you still can." PHoebe said looking at the clock. ANdy nodded and stepped forward int he Halliwell MAnor.

AN hour later after Andy came as he was talking to Piper.

"Prue?" Phoebe screamed hugging Prue. Prue looked suprised at Phoebe for doing that. ANdy went to the hallway with Piper laughing while looking for Prue. THen someone jumped out behind Prue.

"Hi!" Isa said. Piper and PHoebe looked at Prue and BAne in confusion.

"WHo are you little girl?" Phoebe asked in her baby voice.

"My name is Franchesca Isabella. You can call me Isa if you like." Isa said smiling at Phoebe. ANdy and Piper looked at each other in confusion.

"Uhm. Ms. Halliwell. I need to ask you questions about the crash since we really didn't clear anything about the crash yet. " Andy said stepping out. Isa looked up at him.

"Do know you?"Isa asked Andy then looked up at Prue. Prue shook her head and Isa just nodded.

"Anyway. Ms. Halliwell. When will you be available for an interview. AS soon as possible if you can." Andy said proffesionally again. Prue couldn't read him. She couldn't read all the emotions inside of him.

"Baby. Please take Isa with her aunties while I talk to Andy." Prue said eyeing BAne. Bane nodded and then took Isa to the kitchen where PIper and PHoebe followed them.

"What did you want to talk about?" Prue aske dsitting down then motioning Andy to sit down as well.

"Well. Miss Halliwell, I just wanted to ask you if you have any information or any lead regarding your life." ANdy asked taking his notepad out. Prue knew this is all work. Nothing more.

"Except for you. Well. I got Bane's buisness enemy. Joseph Major. Or my buisness enemy Reginne Ang." Prue said smiling with the joke. She stopped smiling when she noticed that ANdy was just writing all these things down.

"Okay. That's all mIss Halliwell. Thanks for your time." ANdy said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Andy. Please listen to me first." Prue said whispering just as much so only Andy can hear her.

"What?" Andy asked turning around. Prue handed him an envelope that was fillied obiously. THen PRue left to go into the kitchen to Bane and Isa with her sisters. Andy walked out the door wondering what is in the envelope.

"Okay. So. What am I going to do now?" ANdy asked himslef int he car holding out the enevelope that Prue handed him. He started to open the envelope and saw the continets inside of it. It was...

* * *

_Okay. Reginne if you are reading this. Well I told you I'll put you in my story didn't I? _

_So did you guys like this chapter? Please R&R. Oh and enabled the anonymous thing so anyone who isn't a memebr of fanfic can review... Please R&R. Next chappie is what's inside the envelope. I hope that you guys will review. Again thanks for everyone who has reviewed._


	5. The Envelope

_ I don't know about this. I know that it's kinda short and all but I promise that I'll update tommorow. Only if I get 2 reviews by the time I check it... Yes I know. Just to see if people are really reading my fanfics..._

Hope you guys like this chappie...I know that it's not much since I'm trying to finish the PAH chappie that I am working on. Pretty long...I hope...

Please R&R

When Andy opened the envelope, he saw that there were 3 rings. The rings that he gave Prue. It was the Promise ring which Andy had given to her a while back. A long time back.

_Prue was 5 and Andy was 6._

_"Prue. I found something from the cereal box." ANdy said holding out the little ring that he found going through more than 10 cereal boxes which he has bought himself by working for his dad._

_"It's a ring!" Prue said jumping up. It was the most beautiful thing that she has seen. The one that Andy has promised her he would get as soon as he found it._

_"THis is my promise ring to you." Andy said kneeling down and slipping the ring onto Prue's finger._

_"What's it for?" Prue asked._

_"I promise you that you will be the only person I love. Forever." Andy said. He gave Prue a little peck on the cheek. Prue and Andy smiled at each other and walked hand in hand to go back into the Manor where Piper is waiting with cookies baked._

"Good times." Andy said entering his pad. He had the envelope on one of his hand. He then sat down to the couch and took a sip of the beer he took from the fridge.

Andy opened up the letter that was contained there. It was dated the day Prue left him. 4 years ago.

_Andy,_

_I know that leaving you like this wasn't the best thing in life that I have ever done._

_I have cheated on you way before I found out that you were dating Zane. I know that it isn't fair to tell you now that I went away but please don't be mad. I am pregant. With not your child. Jack's child. The guy...You remember from highschool? Yeah. That guy. I'm sorry. I know that right now you are probably very mad at me for doing that. Very mad at me for cheating on you and getting pregnant. And running away from you. It's my fault you cheated on me. I pushed you away. I'm sorry. But I will always love you remember that. Right now. Only as a friend._

_Prue_

As Andy read this letter. His heart sank. After 4 years of waiting for Prue everyday to say sorry for what he did. For him cheating on her. When behind it all. She plotted the whole thing. She plotted her leaving since she got pregnant cheating with another man. Andy's best friend. The other choice of being the best man. He was raging mad but he just decided to take the other letter. As he saw the heading it dated months after the first one.

_Andy,_

_I gave birth. I'm naming her Franchesca Isabella. She is still a Trudeau because as you and I know your not her father and we are still married. But that won't last long. As I think you are doing right now. Getting it on with another woman. I know that you will move on with your life faster than me. I met this guy named Bane. He helped me here when I arrived in Paris and still is helping me. He's a really great guy. He reminds me more of you. He's nice and understanding and he knows what i've been through. I love you. I bet Franchesca will love you as well..._

_Prue_

As Andy read this he was happy to see that even for a period of time Isa had his name. Or maybe still has his name. He had to find out. At that moment in time. He had to find out what that little girl's last name is. He picked up his phone. But as he was about to dial Morris' number. Someone called his phone.

"Andrew Trudeau." He said.

"Andy. It's Prue. Please help. Bane has been shot." Prue said on the other line worried sick. She sounded like sha was crying.

"Where are you now?" Andy said worried about Prue. More than he was worried if Bane is going to survive.

"We are at our apartment 3900 Callan Blvd apartment 103. Please."(That's a real address so please don't try to go there since it is really an apartment.)Prue said with pleading in her voice.

"Are the paramedics there?" Andy asked.

"I called you first." Prue said. Andy nodded even though no one was there.

"Call them. I'll be on my way." Andy said to Prue. Prue hung up and called the paramedics.

3900 Callan Blvd.

"Good job Prudence. Good job." A woman said walking from behind Isa who was curled up crying.

"Please Reginne. Don't hurt her. Or Andy." Prue said pleading.

"Why? After what you and Bane had done to me? You really think that I wouldn't hurt your daughter or the one and only person you love?" Reginne said walking towards Prue and grabbing her hair.

"Just please. I didn't mean to take Bane away from you. We just fell in love with each other. Please don't hurt my daughter...I beg you. Kill me. Not my daughter." Prue begged once again. Reginne did what she was told by Prue. She shot her.

_ I know that it wasn't much but remember atleast 2 reviews for me to update tommorow.. I promise that... So uhm. Did you guys like it? There's more int he envelope that Andy hasn't read/ seen yet. And in the next few chapter each will be revealed one by one... Hope you guys like it..._


	6. Same as yours

_Hey. Sorry for hte late update. Hope you guys like this one. The next chappie will bea little longer than this one since I will put some contents of the envelope more...So yeah..._

* * *

"Prue! NO!" Andy said opening the door. He got there just in time with Morris. Since his pad is just about 5 blocks away.

"Who do you think you are?" Reginne said walking towards Andy and pointing the gun at him. Morris stepped forward and got Isa.

"I think that I'm here to arrest you!" Andy said taking the cuffs out and cuffed Reginne up.

"Morris. Call the paramedics and get them quick!" Andy said feeling for Prue's pulse. There almost wasn't any. When suddenly Isa stood up and hugged him on the knees clinging to him.

"What's the matter with my mommy?" She asked crying pleading much like how Prue sounded on the phone when she was talking to Andy.

"Your mommy's going to be okay. Where's your daddy?" Andy asked stroking her hair.

"I don't have a daddy." Isa said clutching onto Andy more as if finding comfort.

"Where's your mommy's boyfriend?" Andy asked once more hoing that Isa would know where Bane is.

"Bedroom." Isa said pointing the room. Andy walked in with Isa holding his hands.

"Okay. You stay here by the door..." Andy said leaving her and moving near Bane. Andy felt for a pulse and he got a weaker one. Weaker than the one he got from Prue.

"Morris! Paramedics here yet!" Andy asked screaming from room. Morris shouted back Yes and a stretcher came in to get Bane.

As Bane and Prue were getting driven to Seton Medical the nearest hospital in the area, Andy took Isa and gave her a ride to the hospital.

"What's your name?" Isa asked quietly to Andy. Andy just looked at her in confusion.

"Inspector Anrew Trudeau. But you can call me Andy..." Andy said grinning at her while turning his head but not letting his eyes off the road.

"Okay. Do you want to know my name?" Isa asked shyly once again.

"Is your name Franchesca Isabella?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. How do you know? You must be really smart Andy." She said turning the radio into radio Disney since that's the only station Prue lets her listen to.

"Oh. Do you want to call Piper and Phoebe?" Andy asked taking his cell out of his pocket. Isa grabbed it and started to dial numbers.

"I don't know their number." Isa said honestly. She was scared of this place. She didn't know anyone's number or anything.

"Press 1." Andy said. Isa did as she was told as the speed dial called the manor.

"Hello? Andy?" Phoebe asked answering the phone.

"Auntie Phoebe. Mommy and Bane are in the hospital." Isa said straightly. Andy just looked at her in suspicion. She's smart. He thought.

"Isa? How did you? What hospital?" Phoebe asked. Isa looked at Andy, Isa handed the phone to Andy.

"Pheebs? Andy now." Andy said on the phone

"What hospital is she in?" Phoebe asked worried.

"Seton Med. Daly City. Near the DMV." Andy said. Then he hunged up the phone.

"Andy. Why do you seem nice?" Isa asked.

"Hey what's your full name?" Andy finally asked her. Isa looked down.

"I don't know why I don't have the same last name as my mommy or Bane." Isa said saddly. Andy's heart jumped. That meant that Isa still has Andy's last name.

"Why? What's your last name?" Andy asked. Isa looked at him in the eyes.

"Same as yours." Isa said. Andy got even more happier than he was realizing that Isa still kept his last name. Prue let Isa keep HIS last name.

"Oh. We're here." Andy said taking her out of the car and walking her to the room where Prue is getting operated from the bullet. THe other room is where Bane was.

"Where's the woman now?" Andy asked as he approached Morris who was obiosly waiting there.

"She's under Daly City right now so I took her to the headquarters. Questioning will be tommorow." Daryll said looking at Isa.

"Uhm Prue's daughter?" Daryll asked ANdy. Andy nodded and looked at Isa.

"We promise that you'r mommy will be okay." Andy said looking down at Isa and promising her that Prue WILL BE okay.

"Promise?" Isa asked hugging Andy. They broke the hug whent he doctor tapped Andy.

"Inspector. There are some good and bad news..." Dr. Cornejo said. Piper and Phoebe came rushing in the room and to Andy to hear what the doctor has to say...

* * *

_I had some Secretary jobs requiring me to stay at school longer so yeah I couldn't update and I have volleyball games everyother day so sorry for the delay..._

_Guess what's going to happen in the next chapter. I made it already so if you guys review your suggestions i'll put it here... Please R&R_


	7. Because I Thought

_Sorry for the delay. I'm just really busy. Please R&R._

* * *

"What do you mean Ms. Halliwell?" Dr. Resendez asked not believing that the only person that they are suppose to give access to her room is Andy. The doctor didn't believe that out of all the people Inspector Truedeau was the only person to be allowed in her room with her own daughter waiting outside.

"I mean it! I only want Inspector Trudeau to come inside my room. No one else." Prue said as calmly as she could. She couldnb't explain it but the only person she wasnts to see and the only person that she knows will make it better for her was Andy.

"Okay Ms. Halliwell, Mr. Jessup is not doing very well. Incase you want to know. Dr. Cornejo is talking to your family right now." The doctor said leaving the room to get ANdy so he and Prue can talk.

WAITING ROOM

"Mr. Jessup is dead." Dr. Cornejo said with concern. THey brought Prue in time but it was just ot late for BAne. To Andy that was one of the best time that the doctor said someone was dead. For it to be Bane was the best. It meant that Prue will be all his.

"How? Why?" Piper asked with concern Bane was nice as far as she knew...

"Hi attourney is coming and he should be her ein 5 minutes." Dr. Cornejo said ignorring Piper's wuestion. WHich everyone didn't notice since Dr. Resendez tapped ANdy at the back.

"Inspector. Ms. Halliwell would like to see you now." He said to Andy and then left. Andy walked towards the room and knocked on the door wanting an answer from Prue.

"Andy. It's open." Prue said. Andy got inside and walked towards Prue.

"You alright?" Andy asked looking at Prue and taking his notepad out wanting Prue to answer more questions so that woman who shot her will be put where she belongs.

"Andy. Please this is a social call. Nothing in the police buisness.Please." Prue said gettinga hold of ANdy's hand and holding it. Andy felt good. So did Prue. Prue felt safer than she has ever before.

"Okay. So why didn't you call the other ones like your sisters to come in? Or you're daughter Franchesca Isabella?" ANdy asked Prue.

"I just needed to feel safe and that things will be okay. You're the only one that can make me feel like that." Prue said honestly. Andy just didn't know what to say.

"If that's how you feel. Then why did you leave me? Why did you get engaged to Bane?" Andy asked. Prue knew why he asked that. SHe knew that Andy has been hurt when she went and ran away.

"I thought at that point in time that you can't be the one I turn to since I hurt you. That you wouldn't want me to run to you for comfort after a fight. I didn't know what to do. I just didn't." Prue explained. She didn't know what to say. That's all that she could tell him.

"Why didn't you think that you can't go to me for comfort after we got married?" Andy asked.

"Because. At that time I thought that you would be with your other uhm. your girlfriend. That you would want to spend time with her instead of me since we broke up." Prue said.

"Don't ever think that Prue." Andy said. Prue understood and Andy hugged her. Just then did Prue for the first time in many years did she feel home. She felt safe in Andy's arms.

"So. Do you want Piper and Phoebe to get in here with your daughter and I'll question you next week. SO rest up and take care." Andy said walking out the door.

"I love you." Prue said under her breath. Andy heared it. But he though that he was just wishing it so he ignored it and called the rest of them in the room so he and Daryll can go to the police department and start questioning the suspect.

**

* * *

**

_So what do you guys think? Please R&R. Much better chapter is going to be after this. Prue and Andy spending time with the little daughter..._


	8. My Pretend Daddy

_I know that I need to update more often but I couldn't sice I was very busy._

* * *

When Andy got out of the hospital, Everyone one else was in Prue's room. 

"Prue, we're really sorry about Bane." Piper said stroking Prue's hair while Phoebe placed Isa on Prue's bed.

"Yeah, well, don't be. He's the reason why I'm in this mess." Prue said rolling her eyes. Piper and Phoebe looked at each other in question.

"Don't worry mommy. Andy's here. He said that everything wil be okay." Isa said laying down on Prue's stomach. Prue wondered why Andy would say that to Isa. But she just forgot about it since she didn't really care if Andy and Isa get close to each other.

"Okay sweety. I believe you." Prue said. Isa started to close her eyes and fall asleep right there and there.

"Prue. Why did you request Andy to come in first?" Phoebe asked wondering why she, Piper or even Isa wasn't allowed by the doctor to come in because she wanted a 'private' time with Andy.

"Because I had to talk about him considering he's the one holding my case." Prue lied. She didn't want her sisters to know that she still loves Andy and the feeling is still there.

"Sure. I don't think that that was the reason though." Phoebe reasoned with Prue trying to get the details out of her.

"Change Topic. What happened to you guys? Why did you guys get shot?" Piper asked wanting Phoebe to stop asking Prue questions that she didn't want to answer. Although Piper wasn't too sure about her question either.

"Here's what really happened." Prue said.

POLICE STATION

"So Reginne, Why did you shoot Bane Jessup and Prue Halliwell?" Daryll asked Reginne as they sat in the pannel. Reginne shruged her shoulders.

"What do you mean you don't know? You took some one's life and endangered another one! Not to mention the trauma you gave their kid!" Andy beamed. He was so mad at Reginne for doing that. He didn't know what he was doing ofourse. All that concerse Prue and Prue getting hurt will get him angry.

"Andy, calm down. I know this has something to do with Prue and everything but just, keep your personal intentions aside." Daryll whispered to Andy since he noticed Andy's angry face.

"That's just it! That little girl isn't even Bane's! Bane just like to pretend since he left me and his children on the road! He took Prue and URGGGHHH!" Reginne said. Andy heared everything. At first he didn't belive Prue that the little girl isn't Bane's or Jack's but if i's really his. Then. He would jump up and down in joy.

"Do you know who the real father is? Just incase we need him to look after the little girl?" Andy asked. daryll noticed the impanticence in Andy's voice and tapped him a little with his elbow. Btu Andy ignored him. Andy just wanted to know.

"His name is Andrew Trudueau. Prue's ex husband I believe. The only reason why Prue is with Bane is because she wants to get back on her ex who cheated on her." Reginne said apperantly knowing the whole story.

"That still will go to the question. Why did you shoot them?" Daryll asked.

"I didn't shoot Bane. I love him. He shot himself, just to put all the blame to me. Hate put me on and I just shot Prue. " Reginne admitted.

"You mean Bane is guilty for shooting himself? Do you really think that we'll fall for..." Andy asked as his phone rang.

"Trudeau. Yeah. Alright I'll be there. Bye." Andy said on thephone then looked at Daryll.

"Isabella is having a tantrum and is screaming my name so I really have to go before she get crazy." Andy joked around and left the station.

HOSPITAL

"Look Isa. Andy's over there." Piper said pointing at Andy, Isa ran to Andy crying.

"Bane DIED!" Isa cried to Andy. Andy hugged Isa and Isa stopped kicking the floor

"It's okay Isa. I'm still here. I told you everything will be okay remember?" Andy said stroking Isa's hair. Prue saw this and it put a big smile on her face. She saw her daughter...finally meeting her father and finding comfort in him like she wanted before.

"But, who'll be my pretend daddy now? Who'll give me things when mommy doesn't want me to have it?" Isa asked. Andy just smiled at her.

"I will." He whispered. Isa geave him a big hug and looked on the other side of the room to her mom who was smiling so big.

"Mommy. Can Andy stay here with us while we're in San Francisco?" Isa asked her mom.

"Honey. We're staying in San Francisco." Prue said looking at Andy.

"So can we stay with Andy not in Bane's house. I'm scared there now." Isa said.

"If It's.." Prue said looking at Andy once again.

"It's very okay with me." Andy said. Piper and Phoebe smiled at each other knowing that Prue and Andy will be together once again.

"Okay. Me and Phoebe are gonna go. Since you uhm. Clearly don't need us to comfort you anymore." Piper said.

"Very funny! Get some sleep." Prue said as Piper and Phoebe walked out of the room.

"So. Uhm. I'm going to leave now. Wanna go with me Isa?" Andy asked Isa.

"I wanna stay with you and mommy!" Isa screamed like a spoiled brat.

"Spoiled one." Prue mouthed to Andy. Andy laughed a bit and looked down.

"Prue. Can I stay here?" Andy asked. Prue gave him a what look., as if to say that DUH you can.

"I wanna sleep now. If I wake up and Andy's not here I'm going to scream again mommy." Isa said. Andy smiled and gave Isa a kiss on her forehead and Prue did the same.

"So she's sleeping. I'm not sleepy yet. What do you want to do?" Prue asked Andy who just placed another layer of blanket on Isa.

"I don't care. I mean just as long as I'm with you I don't care." Andy said sitting down on the chair next to Prue.

"Why did you send me all the flowers saying you're sorry? When I wasn't even there..." Prue asked Andy who just looked down.

"Because I can never let go of you. I still love you." Andy said as the words faded out.

"Uhm. Did you get everything in the envelope?" Prue asked.

"You mean the rings. The letters... yeah. I got everything. I understand. Do you want me to call that Jack guy here? I mean i can..." Andy said. Prue shook her head. She never wanted to be reminded of Jack anymore. Especially since how he reacted when Prue told him that she's pregnant.

"Okay. So you want anything from the store? I'll go run up and get you something." Andy asked Prue.

"Nah. Let's just talk. How are you and Zane?" Prue asked. Andy looked down and looked in Prue's eyes.

"We were never together. It was just a stupid case had me undercover for that." Andy said. Prue felt so guilty.

"Oh. Hmmm. I have something to tell you Andy." Prue said swallowing everything, her pride and what she has been through after she went away...

* * *

_I will update as soon as I get atleast 3 reviews and after that I will imideatly update..._

_Tell me what you guys think about this..._


	9. Because

_I know that I need to update more often but I couldn't since I was very busy._

* * *

"I ran away from...San...from you... because I knew that you would just kick me out..You would hate me for cheating on you and everything in between... I got your superior Lutenant...uhm...to assign you into this...'case'..." Prue said. Everything there was just a set up. She couldn't ever ever get over herself wit all those sleepless nights with Bane and all those unsettele dreams. Andy as he heared about this couldn't get over how stupid he is. 

"You shouldn't have done that Prue! You shouldn't have... I don't know what to do now. I'll be back in the morning just around 5am. Bye." Andy said taking his coat. He knew that if he stayed there, his anger that he has worked with will just...EXPLODE. Prue knew this as well. She knew that Andy wouldn't be able to forgive her completely if she told him about it. But, that was the only thing she could do.

"Daddy. Please don't leave me and mommy." Isa said whipping her eyes clear. She woke up with Andy's loud voice. Andy and Prue looked down at the little girl. She looked so innocent with Andy's eyes and Prue's face. Andy calmed down a bit but still couldn't look at Prue.

"I'll stay here beside you Isa. Do you want anything from the cafetaria baby? I'm going there to get soem food for your mom." Andy asked Isa. He really wasn't planning to stay there. He just had to leave even if it is only fora second.

"Can I have bagels and cream cheese American way please?" Isa told Andy then looked at Prue and Andy back and forth.

Andy stepped out of the room thinking about what Prue has done to him. Assigned him a case so that it looks like he's cheating on her which he really was. How she cheated on him with Jack and how she got pregnant with Jacks baby. Or is it really...

* * *

Yes. Short chapter. Soooo sorry i haven't updated. Well. If you guys still want me to continure this story, well, I will, just review pLLEASSEEE  



End file.
